zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Moment
Our Moment is the debut fragrance for women endorsed by One Direction. It was first announced on June 5, 2013 and was released on June 6, 2013 in London, on August 29, 2013 in Harrods and September 9, 2013 nationwide in the United Kingdom. Background The boys saw a petition, created by a fan, to have a perfume made and they got the idea from them. “A Twitter fan started an online petition for us to launch a fragrance, and we talked to our management,” Liam claimed. “It did happen! We just got really into it and thought we’d rather have something to do with it than whacking our name on it and going, ‘Here’s One Direction's smell’.”One Direction's Liam Payne says perfume was inspired by fan petition Our Moment is the first of the four fragrances to be promoted by One Direction, with That Moment, You & I and Between Us being the other three. Details Its top notes are pink grapefruit, wild berries & redcurrants. mid notes are Fresh Freesia, Jasmine Petals & Frangipani. The dry notes are Creamy Musk, Sheer Woods & White Patchouli. Three different gift sets are available; 30ml perfume with body lotion, 30ml perfume with shower gel and 30ml perfume with shower gel and body lotion. The perfume's cost is £39/$55 for 100ml, £29/$45 for 50ml and £21/$35 for 30ml. There is an option for Eau de Parfum spray, body lotion, rollerball and shower gel. Trailer The full length advert for the fragrance was released on August 24, 2013. It features the song 'My Favourite Things' covered by Diana Vickers. Launch There was a launch held in London on June 6, 2013 at the Gherkin. Laura Whitmore opened and presented the launch and a behind the scenes clip from the advert for the fragrance was played first. During the clip, Harry said "It’s all stuff we've picked, we went through all the stages. We chose the base smells and all the things like the packaging and the bottle. Seeing it come together is crazy." Harry also explained the name was based loosely around the song "Moments": "I think it’s a great thing between us and the fans". Liam said "We love the idea behind a fragrance as you mix individual scents to create something so much better!". He also elaborated the process that they've gone through making this perfume “To be honest with you we've never had so many meetings to make something, this is like a complicated piece of art. A lot of love went into this.” When asked to describe the fragrance in one word during the launch: Harry: Fresh! Liam: Sweet! Louis: Subtle! Liam: Amazing! Louis: Decent! Liam: It lasts forever.... Louis: Yeah, it never runs out. Reception The fragrance got mostly positive reviews, with Sugarscape saying "Though we find it hard not to be biased when it comes to all things One Direction, we can honestly say that their perfume is pretty damn good." The Daily Mail's Elsa Mcalonan said "It's certainly a scent that you won't forget in a hurry as it doesn't wear off ... it's truly a smell you'll need to fall in love with before you part with a penny of your pocket money." Awards The fragrance won an award at the Pure Beauty Awards for best female fragrance.1D fragrance receives award! External Links * One Direction Fragrance website References Category:Merchandise Category:Fragrances